chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Albertdaniel222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chocolatier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evangeline baumeister 2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) ReplyfromAfiqh Hello,Albertdaniel222! i hope you're doing well.Could i upload an ingredients image?but it so small. is you sure or not sure you can leave a message to me page. Thank you for sending a message! Afiqh 2 february 2012 User:Afiqh 19:00, 2 February 2012 Re: Albertdaniel222,this is a image of ingredients ; cocoa,sugar,and milk solids Thanks for sure or not sure , you can leaving a message User:Afiqh 11:00 3 February Reply Hello, Albertdaniel222, the ginger and french cognac image is i made, the image is in above the message You can leave a message on my page User:Afiqh 14:00 8 February 2012 Re: oh sorry, Albertdaniel222, the image is in southeast of above message Q Hey Albertdaniel222 where do you learn all those? Jorel L. Lopez 06:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC)JRLopez j'ai remarqué qu'il y a un problème: Chas Baumeister est le cousin d'Alex Tangye ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas être le frère de Withney et de Teddy sinon ça serait le cousin de Joseph Tangye Message Halo, Albertdaniels222, apakah kau baik baik saja? '' hahahahahaha,you don't know that text,it is Indonesian languange, in english is meaning: ''Hello, Albertdaniels222, are you doing well? Albertdaniels222, are you have a full version of Chocolatier and Decandece by design ? i have that, but it is Trial version, i only has full version of Secret ingredients, and.............. i'm sorry,in yesterday and yesterday, i not edit page in this wiki Albertdaniel222, you can leave message on my page Afiqh, 22 March 2012 Reply if you has a Chocolatier: Decandece by design full version, Why you not add a Deiter Baumeister and Chas Baumeister in Chocolatier: Decandece by design? if you has a photo, you can send the picture to my blog Afiqh Reply Hello, Albertdaniel222! What is your country? and thank you to not add that 2 character ( Dieter and Chas Baumeister), i will happy, although you not add that 2 character Afiqh Wikias Quality I must say that this wiki is in shambles. (no offense). There is so much to write about and very little users to help any suggestions? ' (Saxaphonegirl 14:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC))' Hello Albertdaniel222, I've been helping out with the Chocolatier wiki and expanding it even more. However, it's also got me concerned. There aren't as many editors today, and that just makes me worried that this wiki might not be enough. Chocolatier might not be as popular as it were at earlier times, but I still love to play it on my laptop today, therefore I edit the wiki regularly. I've got all 3 Chocolatier games, so that's at least a plus. I personally think that it's a great idea that even though Chocolatier isn't popular, we can still add so much more to this wiki. What do you think? GameBoy2479 (talk) 07:41, April 12, 2019 (UTC)